


To My Collection

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Darker Theme, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not a ship fic, Other, implications of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Ace had gone at it with his gramps again, not really a surprise, and leaves the home to cool down. As a storm starts to come in, he seeks refuge onto a porch as the rain begins its assault. The homeowner at first looked to deny him staying on the porch, but Ace was soon invited in. The guy was kind of hot too and showing returned interest; but there is more to this than he thought.





	To My Collection

Ace scowled towards the ground and tried to keep himself somewhat mindful of where he was walking, not that he cared too much. Getting kicked out just because he didn't join the service was the stupidest thing he had ever heard and couldn't help that he back lashed at his gramps. His little brother had been worried on what all was happening and tried to get Garp to stand down on kicking him out, especially with the storm approaching. It didn't stop anything, Ace leaving in a flurry without even his wallet on his person–meaning he couldn't pay for a hotel. He had just got back from work and put things away, but had yet to take his sneakers off.

"Stupid old man…" The mutter comes out like venom and his dark eyes glare to the sidewalk as he begins to notice the starting droplets to rain.

It has Ace look up more as he tries to find a spot to shelter him for the time being, finding himself in the suburban area and notice a home with a porch. As the rain begins to pelt down harder in a sudden wave, he moves up the pathway and quickly up the steps. Shaking himself briefly, he decides to ask the homeowner if he could hang around on his porch until the storm passes. Never mind the fact that the temperature had dropped dramatically and even the bit of rain soaked into his clothes clung to that cold air lingering.

He waits after knocking, crossing arms a bit as he feels chilled and tried to ignore it. Thinking no one was home, he pondered if he should try for another area and he shifts to glance back towards the street. Though, he is dragged back at the sound of the door opening and a man with blond hair and deep blue eyes gleam to him.

"Can I help you?" He asks simply as the screen door splits them and Ace swallows down bile.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I was wondering if I could hang out on your porch until the storm passes?" The question comes out as he loosens his arms and had his head lightly bowed at the sign of the other looking to run him off. "I will not bother you any, I just… I'm stupid, I forgot to grab anything before leaving and I was angry. As soon as it lets up, I will leave, promise!" Ace continues as he hears the down pour behind him. He knows by the heavy rain, the rumbling thunder coming in, and how its practically showing to be night at only four in the afternoon meant it would last some time.

Blue eyes watch him before he tilts his head and gives a soft chuckle, a smile lingering on those lips. "No need to linger out for so long." The screen door creaks as it's opened, surprising Ace and giving a bit of a relieved smile. "Must have been some fight, I assume? Come in," he tells him while giving such a welcoming appearance.

"Are you sure?" Ace is hesitant, not wanting to bother the man and only sees a curt nod with a reassuring smile. A bit of him enjoys the welcoming gesture and soon gives a smile in return and carefully enters the home. "I promise once it clears," Ace comments while starting to slip off shoes and even his socks as they are a little damp.

"It's said to last until morning, yoi." The mentioning has Ace look to the home owner with a frown.

"Oh, I thought it would maybe tonight. I-I'm sorry." He tries to say and notices the door close while the man merely ruffles his hair.

"You are fine, stay as long as you need. Which we should get you into something dry. Do you need a quick shower to warm up? I will get you some clothes, yoi." A hand is leading Ace in a suggestive manner to go into the home more.

"I don't want to int–"

"You are quite all right, I don't want you getting a cold." The home owner explains while Ace lets himself be led into the home, liking the warming space and the layout is quite homey.

"Thank you. My name is Ace, by the way." He mentions with a smile and finds himself before the open doorway of the bathroom, the light being turned on by the blond.

"My name is Marco, please make yourself comfortable." A hand gestures into the bathroom and Ace nods in appreciation while moving in to take a really quick one, not wanting to use too much water.

When Ace finished up, he was able to slip his underwear back on since they were dry and was ruffling his hair when he let Marco come in to give him a pair of clothes. In a way, he was surprised for the moment of lingering on his body, he knew that he had the attractive attributes physically–plenty of girls at bars tell him that–but he figured Marco wasn't into that. It was clear in blue eyes that he showed interest, but respected Ace's space and handed him the clothes before excusing himself with the wet clothes to dry.

Being dressed in a pair of gym shorts with draw strings tied and a loose t-shirt, he had tossed the towel in the hamper and moved to the living room. Ace found the couch near the homeowner, but gave space as he was handed some hot cocoa to warm up. The gestures were nice and Ace appreciated every little one as he relaxed into the atmosphere. Marco talked with him about random things, the television turned on mainly for background noise. Ace found himself laughing and enjoying the company, happy that he stopped on his porch.

A loud noise is heard, startling Ace as he gazes towards the hall in confusion and gave a slight laugh as he had been scared so easily. "I hope nothing broke!" Ace mentions to lighten the mood as he notices Marco gazing towards the hall with a bit of a perturbed look.

"Probably just a box in the closet, I'll get it here in a little bit. Don't worry about it, yoi." A reassuring smile lingers and Ace can only stare in slight confusion before shrugging it off.

"Do you have anymore hot cocoa? I mean I can get it." Ace questions before finding it rude of himself and Marco merely takes the mug from his hands with fingers skimming his own, causing a flutter in his chest.

"You are my guest," Marco merely clarifies as he stands to go get him some more cocoa.

A smile lingers on Ace as he tries to calm his racing heart, he had to admit that Marco was attractive. Maybe after he leaves to go home he would chance asking the guy out? It couldn't hurt if he was probably not going to see him again after all this.

"Here you are," the voice has Ace snap out of his thoughts and smile as he received the mug. "It should be cooled enough, I added a little milk to help with that."

"Oh, sounds so good." Ace mentions while already taking a tentative drink and notices the taste being a bit different. "Mh, thank you, Marco." He responds after swallowing and then takes a few more sips.

"I will go see what fell, be right back." A nod leaves Ace as he enjoys the beverage, humming as he hears Marco seeming to put whatever away and then coming down the hall. "Was it good, yoi?" The question has Ace notice he drank half at least and gives a sheepish grin towards the homeowner. A chuckle leaves Marco in amusement before moving around to sit on the couch again. They go back to chatting while Ace finishes his drink and sets the mug aside as he tries not to act giddy with the other.

After some time, Ace feels himself grow tired and wondered if it was an adrenaline crash from the earlier shouting and the soothing beverage he had for the evening. It was growing towards close to nine o'clock, almost not wanting to believe time flew by so quickly, and he tries to hide his yawns. Marco seems to notice, smiling at him as he flushes a bit in embarrassment.

"Would you like to go lay down?" Marco asks and gets a heat flaring to his freckled cheeks in return.

"S-Sorry, I guess I just got worn out from fighting with my gramps earlier…" Ace comments while Marco is already tugging him up and leading him down the hall.

"It's quite all right, Ace. You should get some rest, yoi." The bedroom is nice, set up to show he sometimes works at his desk, noticing papers and a laptop.

"I wouldn't want to use your bed," Ace tries to mention and as he tries to turn his head to look at the blond, a dizzy spell finds him. A hitch of his breath is there as he stumbles a couple feet, hands catching him to stay up right. "M-my head…" The words murmur out in uncertainty on why he was crashing this hard and can only be helped to sit onto the bed, somewhat leaning sideways as he tries to collect himself better.

"Here, let me go get you some water. Stay here, okay?" A hand brushes through his dark hair before pulling away to stalk off and Ace blearily looks after the man.

The sound of movement is coming from the closet shortly after he leaves, having him a little curious and able to calm the unease in his head. Ace had been worried maybe Marco had a pet and tried to hide it away while he was over, Ace loves pets and worried over the animal. Shifting along feet towards the closet, he notices a light whimper and really feels bad that the poor animal would have to be hidden for the thought he might not cater to it. A hand grasps to the sliding door and shifts it to open and looks down to see green eyes find him.

Ace shakily inhales with eyes wide at the sight of some blond guy bond with rope in the closet. Bruises are evident, not only by the rope, but by something else and only had a pair of pants on him. The body trembles, eyes filling with tears at seeing him and Ace wishes– _oh gods_  he wishes he had his god damn phone on him this one time. Worry is flaring in Ace as he isn't sure what to do with this situation and the way his head was already spinning sure isn't helping.

"I told you to stay on the bed," the voice fills his ears and his chest blossoms in fear. Facing the homeowner, Ace notices the glass of water in hand that is carefully moved to the desk. Noises come from the man in the closet and dark eyes can't pull away from blue as his vision blurs a little. "Lay down before you fall over, Ace. Can't have you bruising too soon now, can we?" The way the smile flickers up into a smirk and eyes gleam in a dark tone of no return bring a high alert in him and a fear he hasn't felt before.

Marco's movements are slow, showing how Ace was trapped in his predicament. He has nowhere to run and he must be drugged by how his body is seeming to try and shut down on him to pass out. Feet shift away from the homeowner, Ace shakily breathing and feeling the heavy pull, having him try his best to keep himself up right. The dizzy spell finds him again like a wave, making him stumble backwards, finding the wall and letting his body slide down it. Heels dig into the carpet as he wants to escape, ragged breaths cascading from him as eyes are glazing over from his drug induced state that just grows stronger.

"You know, at first I was going to turn you away, yoi…" The comment comes out as Marco stops just before trembling legs as Ace tries to focus on that devious face that shows a gleam of glee at his state. "Then all I could think when seeing you fester out more and more was," the homeowner kneels as he shifts to grab a chin to bring the trembling form closer with a grin of excitement. "My, aren't you pretty? I think I'll add you to my collection."


End file.
